


A quick breather

by fiveisplenty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Choking, Frottage, fellas i really do not feel like writing tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveisplenty/pseuds/fiveisplenty
Summary: you ever get so overwhelmed with how much you love your android bf you make him choke you??? yeah hank too





	A quick breather

Connor wasn't quite sure of how they had gotten to this point.  
  
He knew how they had connected, of course. It hadn't been that long since the deviant revolution, and Connor had grown far closer to his assigned partner than he could have ever imagined before. It hadn't even been that long since the android and Hank had their first kiss, or even since the time they had talked to each other and admitted what can only be described as their love for each other. Something Connor was still getting used to processing, and he was sure Hank was too, but it's not news by far.  
  
No, no, none of that was a problem or even anything to think about. What Connor was concerned about was why his partner had suddenly pulled into the alleyway, right in the middle of a simple conversation.  
  
"Lieutenant, if I may ask, why have you suddenly pulled into the alleyway?" The android questioned, flatly stating his mind without much thought as per usual. Hank gave nothing but a small sigh in response, hands gripping onto the wheel of his car just a little tighter than usual. "I just... C'mere, you..." He grumbled, voice trailing off, making one swift moment to turn and gently grasp his lover's head, holding his face, thumbs gently brushed against Connor's cheeks. Connor was used to this, it's grown to be a comforting feeling to him. From what he could tell, it was an expression of affection from Hank when he seems to have run out of words, and one fairly exclusive to him. Connor let himself melt into the pressure, relaxing into his partners hands. Old, weathered, sure, but home to him. It made a small smile shine on the androids face, and he felt the man's heart rate rise as the two locked eyes, immediately clocking it into his system.  
  
And before he knew it, he was pulled closer. Leaning over the seat, eyes closed, lips locked. Everything quickly registered and processed, familiar yet new every time, sending rushes of what could only be described as feeling through the android, warmth, taste, feeling, everything Connor had started taking more and more careful note of over the time they've been together. Hank was mostly silent, only letting small grunts and sounds of approval escape his throat as the kiss slowly, naturally deepened, Hank's hands trailing off Connor's face and around to the back of his neck, Connor instinctively reaching out to grab-- somewhere, _anywhere_ , just wanting to feel Hank's presence more, settling on holding his hand, fingers interlocking. Something started whirring in the back of Connor's head, a familiar feeling to him by now.  
  
In time, Hank broke the kiss, pulling back only slightly to catch his breath, slow and heavy. Connor leaned his forehead against his partners, continuing to note everything. "Sorry, I..." Hank began to speak, avoiding eye contact. "I was just... Listening to you speak, and..." Connor couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, registering Hank's exact intent. "I understand, Hank. It wouldn't be the first time you've let your instincts take over, if you remember." He couldn't help but tease, and Hank only let out a small groan in response. Neither of them could bring themselves to move back from eachother, and the air stilled for a moment as Hank looked back up into the other's eyes. He could never get over how 'fuckin _perfect'_ Cyberlife made their androids. It quickly overcame him, and he brought himself closer, kissing the android again and again, deeper, longer. Soft, wet, even  little warm, surprisingly not too inhuman. Maybe Connor made himself like this just for him, like the lapdog he tends to be. He didn't care, he enjoyed every second of it, and indulged, lightly tugging at Connor's suit jacket, the android's grip tightening on Hank--  
  
Connor was the one to pull away this time, only to immediately comment, no breath to catch. "Hank," he started, in that familiar matter-of-fact tone, "if you intend on going any further with this, I suggest we finish driving home, or perhaps somewhere else if you're a bit too impatient? I can check all the motels nearby if you'd like." Hank gave another small groan in response, being forced to immediately snap back to the reality of where they were. He stayed quiet, his low breathing and the distant clatter of life outside in the city the only things keeping the silence from taking over. "No, no, we don't need a motel, thanks... God, I..." Hank trailed off as the reality of his options sank in. He couldn't ignore the chance, the facts, and something about it all sent a shiver down his spine.  
  
"Well... We could just... Do something here?" Hank suggested, gaze trailing to the backseat of the car. Surprisingly fairly clean, it's not like many people ever sat in the vehicle. "Not a spacious place, it's no bed, but... The windows are tinted... And it's enough.." He muttered, sheepish, almost embarrassed of the idea. Connor turned his head to look over the back, not considering the idea before. A little awkward, but it shouldn't be too bad... "If that's what works for you, I'd be happy to." He replied, quickly pulling out of Hank's grasp, the two of them silently stepping out of their front seats. Hank took the opportunity and quickly scanned the area the best he could. No one around, and it was a quiet day. He was anxious, this wasn't something he had planned, but he knew that for the most part they seemed safe.  
  
He let himself join Connor in the backseat, who had already tossed his jacket off and was working on the buttons of his shirt. "But, I'll have you know, if we get caught we're liable for up to 2 years in jail, and-or a fine of about $3,000." He stated flatly, almost smug about the situation. "Oh, thanks. Really gets me off to hear that fact." Hank hissed, littered with sarcasm, breathing a sigh as he settled into the backseat. Connor ignored the comment, smiling softly as he looked back up at his partner, dropping his shirt. Hank's breath hitched slightly, taking in everything about the moment, taking in the very sight of Connor again.  
  
"L-Listen, we.." He started, stumbling over his words. Connor had already started to crawl over to join him, making Hank get increasingly flustered by the second. "We don't really need to.. Take anything off, we can just get this done and go, don't want it to take too long, and... Just in case anyone does come by, maybe.. W-We can recover a bit better." Connor nodded, accepting the idea, though didn't bother to reach for his shirt at this point, a bit too distracted with his current goal.  
  
He slowly guided Hank down, until he was lying under the android, carefully, making sure the two of them were comfortable. As soon as Connor got the small nod from his partner to move on, he immediately went into the movements he had memorized, swiftly pulling off Hank's belt with one hand, slowly teasing and feeling his partner through the cloth with the other, locking eyes with him, watching the man's breath hitch and heave as he let another small whine through his lips. Everything registered perfectly, like a familiar song to Connor, and one of his absolute favourites. He leaned down to kiss his partner again, slow and deep and loving, his free hand deftly pulling out Hank's cock from his fly, thumb slicking over his precum, going into the same slow teasing motions he had known well by now.  
  
More than anything, Connor loved the sound of Hank's moans. Not just the sound, but the feeling as it vibrated through him, sending sparks through his system. Hanks arms wrapped up around his lover's neck, the kiss deepening ever further as he let free loose moans and whines, biting at Connor's lip, letting in the taste of his psuedo-spit, slowly thrusting into his hand, taking all of it in. Connor had started to give in to the needs of his own, propping himself up and quickly unzipping his own pants, starting to grind himself against his partner in lieu of his hand, allowing his own groans to let free into Hank's mouth as the sensation naturally took over his systems. The two let themselves loose to the familiar motions for a few moments, before Hank brought a shaky hand up into Connor's hair, pulling him away slightly, catching him off guard.  
  
"Is.. Is something the matter?" Connor questioned, stilling his movements. "No, it's... God, I..." Hank let out a whine of a response, mulling over his words. "I need you to... I kind of... Wanna try something. It's been a long time, but... I trust you to do it." Connor raised an eyebrow at this, propping himself up slightly as he recovered from the energy. "Of course.. I'll do anything for you, Hank." He assured, voice soft as he smiled at the thought of the man trusting him.  
  
"I, uh..." He hesitated, swallowing hard before letting it out. "C-Can you... Choke me?" It was almost a whisper, his face flushed, darting his eyes to the floor. "I mean... While we do... This." Connor cocked his head, eyeing his partner over. The man hadn't drank that much earlier, this was a conscious decision he was making to ask, but it confused the android. Choking usually wasn't something that delivered pleasure. The suggestion ran through his database a few times until something clicked. "Ah... Is it a _fetish_?" Hank cringed at the word. "Jesus, Connor-- _Yes_ , I guess it is. I'm into it." He hissed back, Connor smiling at the confirmation.  
  
"Of course, then. Anything for you." The android assures, taking heed with how flustered Hank is, not pushing his luck any further. He sits himself up, lightly pressing his hand against his lovers neck, wrapping around it, practically feeling the life in him as Hank's breath hitches at the feeling alone, whining once again. "Just... Let me know if it's too much for you, please. I'll be keeping tabs on all of your vitals, of course." He adds, locking eyes with Hank, who simply nods in response.  
  
Connor continues, his free hand moving back to the familiar motions of pumping his boyfriend's cock as well as his own, slowly grinding against his lover again, only beginning to lightly squeeze on Hank's neck as he calculates all of the changes. He needs to keep himself focused, everything calmly calculated through the burning desire of it all. Hank grows impatient, needier, greedier, choking out a soft "God, Connor, more, please--"  
  
And that's all Connor needs, tightening his grip on Hanks throat, feeling the pressure press up against his sensors. "L-Like that?" He lets the nervous tension of it all slip through, his grasp on the two of them faltering as he focuses, yet never slowing his pace. A rush of excitement shoots through him as Hank doesn't reply, simply giving a weak sigh and rare smile and a look with such pleading eyes that he knows he's doing well. He pushes further, squeezing ever so tighter, Hank letting out a gasp as he's caught off guard, bucking his hips into Connor's hand and up against him, shocks and sparks zipping through him as the excitement catches up to him and he finds his pace quickening, moaning softly as the sensations get to him, focusing so heavily on Hank, _Hank,_ his Hank, wanting and needing him everywhere--  
  
Hank shakily brings his hands up to Connor's waist, and the android's grip loosens, letting him gasp and catch his breath once again. "Connor," He whimpers, practically the only word he can think to say. He's keeping a nice pace with his partner's motions, the two of them unable to stop from thrusting with and against each other. "Connor, Connor... F-Fuck... Please... More..." He insists, almost begging, and Connor can't help but oblige. He gives a quick nod, and squeezes tightly on the man's throat yet again, quickening his pace along with it.  
  
The sensations catch the both of them off guard, and they give in, Connor giving his soft calm moans as he keeps focused on his partners well-being while so desperately needing to take care of himself, Hank giving deep guttural groans and whimpers every time Connor lets go to make sure he's not pushing too hard. Their pace goes further, and Hank can't hold himself back anymore, digging his nails into Connor's waist and dragging down to his hips, unable to hold himself back from bucking almost uncontrollably. Connor's caught off guard by the movements, giving Hank's throat one more tight squeeze as he desperately matches up with his lover, and neither of them can give much of a warning beyond a weak moan of each other's names as they both let themselves cum, Connor's shoulders shivering with the feeling as it processes, immediately letting loose of Hank's throat as he allows himself to cool down. Hank whines and wheezes for a while, recovering from... _Everything_ as he lets himself sink in the afterglow.  
  
Connor slowly sinks, leaning down over Hank, gently, instinctively kissing his neck, everywhere he can, Hank letting out a soft chuckle as he wraps his arms around the android's back, pulling him close. "T-Thank you, Connor..." He whines, voice raspy. "God, I love you, Connor..." "I love you too, Hank.." Connor mumbles, between more soft quick kisses, focused so heavily on taking care of the man and everywhere there could even be a possibility of bruising.  
  
"Hank... I suggest we clean up and get home before anyone comes by. If I have to remind you, we can be liable for up to--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sumo's gonna get worried if we're any later anyway."


End file.
